The Silva Family/Transcript
Opening Announcer: 'Tonight, on ''Supernanny: ''Jo meets the Silva family. With a military dad gone all week and headed off to Iraq, Mom has her own war zone at home, and she's outnumbered 7 to 1. These little terrorists don't pull any bunches, and their weapon of choice? Their mouths. Dad's leaving behind a sour relationship with his oldest daughter, and a frantic wife who's ready to surrender to the truths. when Mom's not looking, she's caught red-handed. Can Jo broke her peace treaty, or will this family get caught in the crossfire? ''(Opening credits roll) Submission Reel The taxi drives through a countryside landscape. '''Jo: Let's take a look and see what family we've got here this week. Danielle: Hi, we're the Silva family. I'm Danielle. Tom: I'm Tom. Danielle: Tom and I have 7 kids. (Jo looks at the camera with a somewhat shocked expression on her face) Danielle: (Clips of each child are shown as they are introduced) When Tom and I got married, Tom brought in 2 children: Meghan who's 17, Allyson who's 7. I brought in Cheryl who's 8, Mackenzie who's 6. Together we had Riley who's 2, Kassiah who's 1 1/2 and Caden is 6 months. Tom: I work full time for the Army National Guard. (Footage of Tom in his uniform walking out of the house) My current duty assignment takes me away from home. I leave Monday mornings and I come home Friday nights. I'm gone all week. (Cheryl pushes Mackenzie to the ground. Mackenzie cries.) Danielle: What are you guys doing? (Riley screams briefly.) Danielle: People don't really understand what it's like wit 7 kids. Mackenzie: We're stepsisters. And we hate each other. (Jo looks at the camera in disbelief) Danielle: (to Riley) You're not going outside. Riley: Yes I am! Danielle: No you're not! Riley: Yes I am! Jo: Husband's gone all week and 7 kids! You've got your hands full here! Allyson: Or else I'll kill you, #$%&@#$ idiot. (A shocked Jo covers her mouth in reaction to what she just heard) Danielle: (v/o) Every single child in this house swears. Riley: (screaming) You shut the @#$% up! Jo: (shakes her head) Oh my word. Tom: Meghan, our oldest child, there's some distance growing between us. Meghan: The relationship between my father and I has, kind of, been indifferent. Tom: Sometimes I son't feel that Meghan and I are even on the same planet. (Jo shakes her head) Danielle: (on the phone) Go! In the other room and play! Danielle: I yell a lot at the kids. Danielle: (Danielle opens the screen door and screams at the kids.) Get your butt back in here! Danielle: Hang it up where it belongs! Cheryl: I think this is going to be the worst house Supernanny has gone to. (Footage of screaming kids lying on the floor.) (Kids get out of the car) Cheryl: Stupid! Mackenzie: Shut up ya idiot. (A distressed Danielle covers her face and groans at the camera.) Tom: I'm going to be deployed to Iraq for a year and a half (Jo looks at the camera, shocked) Danielle is pretty much going to be on her own with these kids. (Footage of fighting kids is show) Tom: Supernanny, please come here and help out my family. Danielle: Supernanny, I really need your help. Jo: (Jo closes the DVD player, shakes her head in disbelief and takes off her glasses.) You guys are in a crisis. I'm on my way. Observation The taxi arrives as the Silva family home. Jo: (interview) Well this is gonna be interesting to see exactly how Mom copes with 7 kids while Dad's gone for the whole week. (Jo knocks on the door of the Silva family home. Danielle opens it.) Danielle: Hi! Jo: Hello! Danielle: Come on in! Jo: (Jo enters the room and starts to greet the family members.) Hiya! Pleased to meet you! I'm Jo. Danielle: I'm Danielle. (they shake hands) Jo: (Jo notices Danielle holding Kassiah) Hi! Who's this little one? Danielle: This is Kassiah. Jo: Hi Kassiah! (they shake hands gently) How are you? Danielle: (interview) When I first saw Jo, first thing I thought was (starts laughing lightly) 'Kids, please behave. Don't get me started by yelling at you when she walks through the door. (A shy Riley covers her face hiding in between Danielle's legs.) Jo: (looking around) And who are all these children over here? Danielle: That's Riley. Can you say hi? (Riley turns around) Let me have this. (Riley starts whimpering) Say hi! Jo: (Walking further into room. Cheryl is sitting on the couch.) What's your name? Cheryl: Cheryl. Jo: Hi Cheryl. Pleased to meet you. (they shake hands) Cheryl: (interview) When I first saw Jo I was like 'Oh my God she's finally here!' Jo: (looking around) What's your name? Mackenzie: Mackenzie. Jo: (comes down to Mackenzie's level and shakes her hand) Mackenzie. Hi Mackenzie! Pleased to meet you! I'm JoJo. Allyson: (sitting in the distance with her hand raised) Allyson. Jo: (shifting across room) Hi Allyson! Pleased to meet you! How are you? (they shake hands) Allyson: (interview) She was Scottish. (chuckles to herself) Scottish. Danielle: (Baby Caden rocks in his cradle) This is a baby brother. Jo: A baby brother! Mackenzie: (interview) He's the handsomest little baby I've ever seen. And the tiniest. He's about this big. (uses arms as indication of Caden's approximate size) Jo: Do you wanna show me around the house to get a rough idea of where everyone sleeps. Observation begins Jo: (interview) Mom was giving me a tour of the house and all I could see was clothes, everywhere. (shots of messy floors with clothes everywhere) They were in the cupboards, spilling out of the drawers, (more messy shots) they were on the beds, (Jo coughs with Cheryl in the background) a great big pile on the hallway, I mean you'd have to shift through the clothes (mimics shifting movement in interview) to get from one room to the next. Danielle: (interview) Half the time I think I am washing clean clothes. (laughs) I look at something and think 'I just folded this!' Jo: (pointing to the mess around her) No cleaning's been done at all and Mom is finding it hard to stay on top of the situation. Jo: (interview) When we finished the house tour, i wondered where the rest of the girls had gone. (walks into the girls' bedroom.) Riley: JoJo is @#$%@#$. (laughs) (Jo looks around, shocked.) Jo: (Mackenzie walks up to Jo) Hello. Mackenzie: You know, Riley thinks you are, she think you're @#$%@#$. Jo: She thinks I'm... Mackenzie: @#$%@#$. Jo: (interview) This was one to add to the list, when I had Mackenzie come up to me and say that Riley thought I was (Bleep). Jo: What does that mean, that word? Mackenzie: It means she doesn't like you. Jo: (interview) Just made me realise that these children must hear this language all the time. Category:Transcripts